


Handle with Care

by bavariansugarcookie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Break Up, Chronic Illness, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Multiple Orgasms, No mpreg, Oblivious Shiro (Voltron), Omega Shiro (Voltron), Omega Verse, Protective Keith (Voltron), Reunions, Successful Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavariansugarcookie/pseuds/bavariansugarcookie
Summary: Shiro's always been considered a "medically fragile" Omega because of his illness and a childhood car accident, so he's had to work harder and fly better than anyone else to earn a spot on the coveted Kerberos mission. Luckily he's already used to taking strong suppressants to make his heats less severe.A year later, Shiro's thrilled to come back to earth to see Keith again. But then he has an unexpected heat and realizes Keith triggered it. Because he's in love with Keith.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 234





	Handle with Care

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note on the tagging, I didn't tag this Dubcon because Shiro is able to enthusiastically consent at all times.
> 
> I tried to tag for everything I could think of, but please let me know if you'd like me to add a tag! Take care of yourselves!

Shiro took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders before he rapped on the door. "Come in," Iverson barked and Shiro sighed and opened the door.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" he asked.

"Yes, Shirogane. At ease," Iverson said. Shiro stood in front of his desk, hands behind his back. At least Iverson had his normal "resting Iverson face" - the vein that throbbed prominently whenever Matt or Keith got into trouble was thankfully nowhere to be seen. 

Iverson cleared his throat and straightened up the papers on top of his desk. "So, Shiro, you know you made the shortlist to pilot the Kerberos mission."

Shiro's mouth went dry. "Ye-yeah. Yes."

Iverson raised an eyebrow. "Well, it hasn't been officially announced yet, but - you got the mission."

"R-really?" Shiro leaned on the chair, his knees suddenly wobbly with his shock. Iverson gestured at the chair and Shiro sank into it. "I can't believe it."

"Well believe it, Shirogane. Your sim scores beat everyone else out of the water." He fixed his beady eye on Shiro. "You're an exemplary pilot, Shirogane, and you've worked harder than any other cadet here. You should be proud."

"Thank you, sir," Shiro whispered, and Iverson nodded.

"That'll be all, Shirogane."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Shiro nodded and ducked out of the room, waiting until the door swung shut behind him to lean against the wall and catch his breath. 

As if his Omega status wasn't enough to set him apart in a pilot class full of Alphas, the "medically fragile" label on his chart made everything harder. Between his illness and losing his arm in the car accident, there were plenty of naysayers who had said he'd never be able to fly. 

But Shiro had ignored them all, pushing himself to be better, fly faster. The clinical trials for a new medicine for his illness had come out his second year at the Garrison, and it had changed everything. He still had bad pain days, but the medicine made it easier to cope. 

And now he'd been chosen for the Kerberos mission. Now no one could whisper that his sim scores were a fluke. He'd done it all on his own.

He checked his phone. His parents would both still be at work, so he'd have to call them later. But Adam might be home soon. He pushed off of the wall and set off toward the officers' quarters, unable to hide his moony smile.

He found himself jogging down the hallway toward the quarters he shared with Adam and threw the door open.

Adam looked up, eyes wide with surprise as Shiro walked through the door and threw his arms around him. “What’s the occasion, Takashi?” Adam laughed, and Shiro beamed at him. 

“Adam, I got it! I’m going to Kerberos!”

Adam stared at him blankly. “You what?”

Shiro's smile dimmed, but he tried to force it. “I… I got the mission. They haven’t officially announced it yet, but I wanted to tell you…”

"Oh!" Adam smiled stiffly. “Congratulations, Takashi, I know you’ve worked so hard for this.” He ran his hand along Shiro’s spine, but his smile was forced and his scent was all wrong - it was turning bitter and sour.

“I don’t understand,” Shiro said. “Are you upset that I’ll be gone?”

“No, it’s not that, Takashi…”

“Then what?” Shiro asked, pulling away from Adam. “You knew I made the shortlist, you must’ve known it could be me…

“I didn’t think you’d meet the requirements!” Adam blurted out, and Shiro’s blood ran cold. 

“What?”

Adam's eyes went wide. "Takashi - I didn't mean that."

Shiro stared at him. “You do though, don't you? You were waiting for me to fail.”

He held out his hands placatingly. “Takashi - you’ve gotten so far, I don’t know another omega who could do what you’ve done. Especially with your illness..." Shiro flinched, but Adam didn't seem to notice. "But piloting a space mission - you know what happened on the last mission to Kerberos. They would have died if the relief crew hadn’t been able to pick them up. ”

"I’ve read the report, Adam, I know the risks," Shiro snapped. "What do you think I've been training for?"

“I _know_ ,” Adam said, in the "logical Alpha" voice that always got under Shiro's skin. “But be reasonable, Takashi, there’s no way you can accept the mission.”

“You want me to turn it down?” Shiro choked out. “I’ve dreamed about this my whole life!”

“But Shiro - I promised to look after you, but I can't do that if you’re in space.”

Shiro swallowed. “So that's it. You want me to stay here so you can ‘look after’ me?”

Adam smiled, reaching out for Shiro. “Yes, don’t you see? I just want to take care of you, like I promised…” He brushed a thumb over the gland on Shiro’s throat, and Shiro shuddered. 

“I’m not some pampered housecat, Adam,” Shiro said. “You can’t just coddle me and expect me to be happy.”

Adam’s thumb froze, and his eyes went glassy. “So - I'm not enough for you?”

Shiro felt a spasm of pain zip down his arm, and clenched his hand so it wouldn’t shake. “We talked about this, Adam.”

“But I didn’t think you’d actually go through with it!” Adam protested. 

“You mean you thought the choice would be made for me,” Shiro said. “I’m going on the mission, Adam. This is my one chance."

Adam's face went blank. “Fine. But don’t expect me to be here when you get back.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll be back for my things before I leave,” Shiro said, turning and walking out the door.

“Takashi!” Adam called, but Shiro ignored him, walking down the hall. His mind spun, and he couldn’t get that sour smell out of his nose.

It hurt. It hurt to walk away from his Alpha, with everything screaming at him to turn around and make up, to be the good Omega.

Shiro gritted his teeth and kept walking. He'd never been a very good Omega anyway - too sick, too stubborn, too ambitious - so why start now?

Somehow his feet took him to Keith’s room without his permission, and he knocked on the door. Keith opened it, his eyes brightening when he saw Shiro. “Hey, Shiro, what is it?” 

“I made the Kerberos mission,” he whispered, and suddenly Keith’s arms were thrown around him.

“Shiro, that’s _great_!” he said and Shiro closed his eyes, hanging onto Keith’s shoulders. 

But suddenly Keith pulled back with a frown, and Shiro already mourned the loss. “Wait, what’s wrong? Your scent -”

“Adam broke up with me,” Shiro blurted out. 

“ _What_?”

“Or I broke up with him? I don’t know.” Shiro dragged a hand down his face. “He thought I would fail the physical tests, so when I got the mission he was… upset.”

“That bastard,” Keith growled, and Shiro smiled sadly at the outrage on Keith's face. 

“I thought he’d be excited, but he just talked about how he wanted to keep me safe, how I’d already gotten so far as an omega with my illness…” 

He reached up and felt the gland at his throat. “That must be why he didn’t want to mark me…"

Keith's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

Shiro curled in on himself. "He didn't - I thought -" Keith put a hand on his arm, crooning up at Shiro, trying to soothe him. Shiro shook his head. "When he wanted to wait until the wedding I thought he was being romantic, but I guess… I guess he didn’t want to tie himself to someone broken like me.”

“No,” Keith insisted, cupping Shiro’s face in his hands. “You’re not broken, Shiro. You’re the best pilot in the whole Garrison, and Adam is just some selfish knothead.” 

Shiro choked on a laugh and Keith shrugged, unapologetic. “You deserve better than some ‘nice guy’ Alpha who thinks with his knot.”

Shiro snorted despite himself and Keith smirked, sharp and wicked. “Just say the word and I’ll rip his knot off.”

“No, don’t do that, Keith.” Keith pouted, and Shiro smiled. “Or at least don’t leave any evidence.”

“I can do that,” Keith said, leaning into him again, and if Shiro hadn’t known better he’d have sworn Keith was purring. 

***

Keith and Matt insisted on picking up Shiro’s things from the apartment, despite his protests. 

"I have some things to tell your dickhead ex that aren't for your delicate ears," Matt said, as if that wasn't _more_ concerning.

Shiro pointedly looked at Keith. "But his delicate ears are ok?"

"Yeah!" Keith said brightly, and Shiro scrunched his nose up at him.

"It's not that I'm going to say anything bad, it's more that I don't want you to feel guilty when I tell him what a sorry-ass 1950's Alpha asshole he turned out to be," Matt said. 

Shiro sighed. He still had the swirl of uncertainty in his gut that maybe he was wrong, maybe he should go back. But Matt and Keith's certainty helped. 

Matt clapped Shiro on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Shiro. Leave everything to me."

Shiro definitely _was_ worried - he had to reread the same paragraph in the briefing three times in a row because he kept looking up at the clock. But sure enough, Keith and Matt returned in triumph, loaded down with boxes. 

They cheerfully started unpacking, slowly filling Shiro's bare bones room and making it feel a little more homey. Shiro caught himself tearing up when he saw the picture of his grandparents next to his peace lily on the window sill. 

Eventually Keith had to leave for class, and as soon as he was gone Matt dragged Shiro out to the Garrison coffee shop so he could gleefully tell Shiro how close Adam got to losing his knot. 

“You should’ve seen it,” he crowed. “He sneered and made some snide comment about how it didn’t take long for Keith to smell like you.” 

Shiro spluttered indignantly, but Matt waved his hands to shush him. “But Keith said it was just cause he'd been holed up in his room marinating in his Alpha stench for too long.”

“He did _not_ ,” Shiro whispered. 

“He _did_ ,” Matt said with a cackle. “And _then_ he told Adam to never sniff around you again.”

“ _He did not_!” Shiro squeaked.

“That’s not even the best part,” Matt said. “Adam tried to go all alpha, puffing up his chest, but Keith _snarled_ at him.”

“Oh my God,” Shiro whispered. 

“Yep,” Matt said. “Tiny little Keith bared his fangs at a full-grown alpha twice his size.” 

He stole a bite of Shiro’s scone and grinned. “Adam was real quiet after that.”

Shiro swiped his scone back from Matt. "Thanks for everything, Matt." 

Matt's scent went all warm, like hot coffee. "Don't mention it. Anything for you."

***

The months leading up to the launch were hard. Shiro had his flight tests and classes to focus on, but he still heard the whispers following in his wake everywhere he went. _Fragile Omega. Broken. Unmated._ He gritted his teeth and tried to ignore it, but it was harder to face the guilty looks every time he walked into a room.

Matt did his best to shield Shiro from the rumors, but their schedules had so little overlap they barely got to see each other during the day. 

So Keith took it upon himself to be Shiro’s defender in Matt’s stead. If anyone was unfortunate enough to gossip about Shiro in his hearing, he bristled like an angry cat. Once Curtis and Ryan were whispering together, jumping guiltily when Shiro walked by, and Keith snarled. “Maybe you should practice your sim runs instead of running your mouth, _Curtis_!” 

Curtis’ jaw dropped, and Shiro hooked his hand in Keith’s elbow, dragging him away before Keith said something else to get himself into trouble.

“Keith, I appreciate what you’re doing, but I don’t want you getting in trouble on my account,” he murmured.

Keith's brow furrowed. “But Shiro!”

"I'm serious, Keith," Shiro murmured. "I'll be fine."

Keith scowled. "I'm not going to just let some idiot who can't finish a sim run talk shit about you, Shiro!" 

Shiro looked down at the angry alpha and melted a little. Adam had always prided himself on being reasonable, "not like those other hothead Alphas." But seeing Keith so protective just because they were friends was… sweet.

"Hey, come on," he said, catching Keith's elbow. "Let's get out of here."

Keith looked up at him with those big eyes. "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere," Shiro said, dragging him toward the hangar. "I need a break from people for a little while."

Keith laughed. "I thought you'd never ask."

When they pulled up at the overlook, Keith whooped triumphantly, grinning up at Shiro, and Shiro's heart ached when he remembered that he would be missing out on sunset rides with Keith once he left. He threw an arm around Keith's shoulders, pulling him close to watch the sunset.

***

At his last check up before the launch, Dr. Jamison looped the stethoscope around her neck. "Everything looks good. So let's talk about handling your heats on the mission," she said, handing Shiro a stack of paperwork.

"You're already on suppressants to minimize your heats, of course, but we're going to increase the dosage so that they'll be even more manageable in space." 

Shiro nodded, flipping through the paperwork. The new dosage for his suppressants was only slightly higher than his normal dose, so at least he probably wouldn't have any extra side effects.

"Matt and Dr. Holt will be on a similar regimen, and we've arranged it so that your cycles will be out of sync, so only one of you will have a heat or rut at a time."

"What should I expect when I do have one?” Shiro asked. 

"The brain fog should be less severe. You'll be allowed a heat aid, of course, but you might have some cramps and headaches, and maybe some mood swings."

Shiro nodded. It sounded like his normal heat symptoms, but not having to suffer through the brain fog alone was a relief. "How long will the effects last?"

"They should be back to normal within a few months of your return to Earth," Dr. Jamison said. "And then we can give you a new round of suppressants to go back to your normal heats." 

"Ok, sounds good," Shiro said.

Dr. Jamison smiled. "Ok, I'll give you the first injection today, and then we can do the second one next week."

Shiro smiled back, rolling up his sleeve as she grabbed the syringe and the alcohol wipe. He looked up at the heat cycle chart on the wall as she gave him the shot, since watching the needle go in just made the sting worse.

Dr. Jamison smoothed a bandaid over the injection site. "You're all good to go, Mr. Shirogane!"

Shiro hopped off the table. "Thanks, Dr. Jamison!"

"Of course." Shiro started to open the door, but then Dr. Jamison said, "Congratulations on getting the mission, Shiro. I know how hard you worked for it."

Shiro blushed and smiled. "Thanks, Dr. Jamison."

She slowly took off her gloves and threw them into the trash. "It's nice to see an Omega getting some recognition in a sea of Alphas." She smirked. "Not that you gave them much of a choice with those sim scores."

Shiro laughed and she winked. "But you didn't hear that from me."

"Hear what?" Shiro asked innocently as he ducked out the door. "Thanks for everything, Doctor."

"See you on the other side, Shiro!" she called as the door swung shut behind him.

***

The day before the mission, the Garrison threw a small dinner for the astronauts and their families. Shiro had added Keith’s name to the list, so he sat in between Matt and Shiro, laughing at all the embarrassing stories Shiro’s parents told a little _too_ enthusiastically.

“And Takashi, you insisted on wearing your astronaut costume every day for a whole year, remember?” his Mom asked, her eyes twinkling as she passed around her PADD. 

“Moooom,” Shiro groaned, covering his face while Keith and Matt cooed over “baby Takashi” in the photo. But when Keith looked up at him with a toothy grin Shiro couldn’t feel _too_ embarrassed.

The quarantine started at midnight, so when it was time to turn in, Shiro hugged his parents tight. “I’ll miss you,” he whispered. 

His Mom smiled, blinking back tears. “We’re so proud of you, Takashi. We know you’ll be great.”

“Thanks, Mom,” he whispered, trying to keep his voice steady.

His Dad pulled him into his signature bone-crushing hug. “Let me know if you meet any aliens,” he said, and Shiro laughed.

“We’ll get our own alien hunting show,” Shiro quipped, and his Dad chuckled. 

“Shiro, we should probably go,” Sam said softly, despite Katie hanging onto him like a tiny octopus.

“Go. Be great,” Shiro’s Dad said, and Shiro smiled up at him, brushing his tears away. 

Everyone who lived on base trooped back to their rooms, but Shiro checked his watch. 11:35 pm. He reached out and tugged on Keith’s arm. “Hey Matt, I’ll catch up with you in a minute,” he said. 

Matt raised an eyebrow. “Don’t take too long,” he said, tapping his wrist dramatically. 

Shiro rolled his eyes, pulling Keith down the hallway of empty classrooms.

“Shiro? What is it?” Keith asked, laughing. 

“Since I’m going to miss your birthday,” Shiro said, and Keith spluttered.

“Wha- Shiro, I don’t care about that -”

Shiro shook his head. “I know, but I wanted to give you your present early.” He pulled a little package out of his pocket, and Keith’s breath caught in his chest. 

He took the box from Shiro, carefully taking off the bow and tearing off the paper.

He opened the box and stared at the gloves inside. Shiro squirmed, suddenly worried the gift wasn’t good enough. But then Keith threw his arms around Shiro’s waist, burying his face in Shiro’s chest. “I’m gonna miss you,” he mumbled into Shiro’s uniform jacket. 

Shiro held him tight. “I’m going to miss you too. So much, Keith.”

Keith blinked up at him. “You’ll be here for my next birthday, right?”

“I promise,” Shiro said earnestly. 

Keith squeezed him tighter. “I’m going to hold you to that.” 

Shiro closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of pine trees and that burnt marshmallow sugar tang that came right before a snowfall. It was so intrinsically Keith, and it made his heart ache to think how long it’d be until he could see Keith again. 

***

The morning of the launch passed by in a blur, until suddenly Shiro found himself strapped into the pilot’s seat. “All systems are go,” he said.

Iverson’s voice echoed over the comm. “You are clear to take off, Calypso.”

Shiro took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he started the launch sequence. “Here we go!” Matt cheered, and then they were going, going, gone. 

Shiro looked out at the stars. It wasn’t the first time he’d been outside the atmosphere, but every time he was struck by the beauty. 

“Launch was successful,” he said into the comm, grinning over at Matt. “Coordinates set for Kerberos.”

***

One of the ironic things about space was how boring the routine was. Wake up. Verify the coordinates. Check the radar for any upcoming debris or asteroids. Eat. Do his exercises. Even after landing, he helped Matt and Sam set up their base and start their examination of the Andromeda. Or what was left of it after the fuel leak and explosion. 

One day Shiro was scouting alone on the hopper when he saw the exploratory bot, frozen in place where it had run out of power so long ago. He jumped out of the hopper and ran over. “Matt, do you see this?” he asked over the comm, reaching out to wipe the dust and grit from the screen. “Hey buddy,” he whispered. “Let’s get you home.” 

When he came back to base, exploratory bot in tow, Matt threw his arms around him. “We did it, Shiro! You found it!” Sam ducked down and fiddled with the controls, and soon the bot beeped, slowly regaining power. Shiro and Matt whooped, jumping around. 

That night, Shiro’s cramps started. Luckily Dr. Jamison had been right about the heats being easier with the new medicine. He had had an easier time than Matt or Sam so far, since they had to adjust to an even bigger jump in suppressant dosages.

After dinner he tugged on Matt’s arm. “Hey, do you mind….” Matt nodded, trailing behind him and climbing into Shiro’s bunk. Ever since Matt’s first rut they had “puppy piled” as Sam called it, cuddling in Shiro’s nest whenever one of them was achy and tired from their heat or rut. Shiro breathed in Matt’s warm coffee and clove scent, looking out at the stars and wondering what Keith was doing back on earth. Sometimes, if he closed his eyes, he could almost swear he smelled the faintest whiff of snowy skies and pine.

***

Shiro’s hands were still shaking as he unbuckled the straps in the pilot’s chair. One of the propulsion systems had been knocked out of commission on reentry, and he had whispered “Patience yields focus” over and over and over again until he finally brought the Calypso safely back to the landing pad. 

The hatch opened and he blinked in the blinding sunlight, overwhelmed by the cheers echoing out across the water. Matt threw an arm around his shoulders. “We did it, Shiro!” he whispered, and Shiro grinned, walking slowly down the ramp, his legs unused to the way gravity pulled on him now. 

It was all a blur. Iverson, shaking his hand, his parents running up and throwing their arms around him. “No aliens, sorry Dad,” he whispered and his Dad smiled.

“Well, there’s always next time, right?”

Shiro laughed, and then he saw a familiar mop of dark hair. “Keith?” Shiro asked, staring at the familiar violet eyes and toothy grin. But everything else about Keith was different. He was a good four or five inches taller now, and his shoulders were broad and strong. Shiro blinked, his mouth suddenly dry. “When did you get so _big_?” 

Keith blushed, but his smile was pleased as he threw his arms around Shiro. “I finally hit my growth spurt right before my birthday,” he laughed. “I guess you were right after all.”

Shiro tried to form a coherent sentence, but the best he could come up with was, “Uh huh.” He saw his parents trade knowing looks, but before he could melt into a puddle of embarrassment Keith buried his face in Shiro’s shoulder. 

“I really missed you,” he whispered. 

Shiro ran his hands up Keith’s spine, surprised to notice that Keith’s scent had a hint of woodsmoke weaving through the burnt sugar and pine now. “I missed you too,” he said. “You have no idea.”

***

Shiro slept until noon the first morning back, for the first time since he joined the Garrison. He woke up, blinking in the bright afternoon light, and dragged himself out of bed. 

He headed to the first debrief meeting, where Matt was pouring himself another cup of coffee with shaky hands. "How many cups have you had?" Shiro muttered as he slid into the seat next to him.

Matt glared at him. "Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answers to, Shirogane."

Shiro laughed, taking the coffee pot from Matt and pouring himself a cup. 

"Now that we're all here," Iverson said, and Shiro could _feel_ the effort it took Matt to not roll his eyes. 

After the debrief was over, they released them all, and Shiro felt a twinge of anxiety. For the first time in a long time he didn't have an agenda, and he didn't know what to do with himself. He was meeting his parents for dinner, but until then… 

On his way back to his room he bumped into Keith, who smiled up at him. "I thought I'd come see if you needed to be rescued from Iverson."

Shiro laughed. "My hero!"

Keith's smirked, his cheeks dusted a light pink. "Well, maybe if I hadn't gotten stuck running drills for the cadets."

Shiro fell into step with Keith, happy to tag along wherever he was going. "Don't think I didn't notice the new uniform," he said, tugging on the sleeve of Keith's gray shirt.

Keith ducked his head and hip checked Shiro, sending him careening toward the wall. "Sorry, Shiro!" he yelped, catching Shiro just in time.

Shiro laughed, a little breathless. "It's ok, just getting used to gravity again, I guess."

"It probably would help if I didn't knock you into the wall," Keith murmured, and Shiro shook his head.

"Keith, it's fine. I just need to get back in fighting shape." He tilted his head. "Think you could help with that?"

Keith grinned, sharp and bright. "I think I can make that happen."

***

Shiro had been expecting the adjustment back to Earth to be a little tricky - getting used to gravity and sunlight again. 

But some things took him totally by surprise. People wanted to talk to him all the time - not just reporters, but alphas who had never had time for an Omega junior officer before. 

He met Keith for lunch his fourth day back, and by the third time someone stopped him to "catch up," Shiro was exhausted. And then Adam came around the corner, brightening when he saw Shiro. “Takashi!”

Before Shiro could even muster the energy to pretend to be glad to see him, Keith shot Adam a death glare that made Adam suddenly remember he’d forgotten something very important somewhere else.

As soon as he was out of sight, Shiro sagged against the wall. “Thanks. I don’t think I have it in me to deal with Adam right now.”

Keith scuffed his toe across the floor. “No problem. It’s fine if you want to talk to him, I just…”

“No Keith, it’s fine. I don’t really want to hear about how great I did on the mission after he tried to get me to turn it down.”

Keith nodded and peered up at him, pursing his lips. "Do you want to eat lunch outside?"

"Yes," Shiro sighed in relief.

Keith grinned and grabbed his hand. "Let's get out of here!"

Half an hour later they were sitting outside, biting into their burritos, and Shiro moaned.

"Good?" Keith asked, looking pleased. 

Shiro nodded fervently, taking another bite. Keith leaned against his shoulder and Shiro melted into it, letting himself soak up the sunlight.

***

After a couple weeks back at the Garrison, Shiro woke up with a splitting headache. He took some medicine, which took the edge off, but it still nagged at him all morning. He made it through his meetings and classes on autopilot. The din of voices and clanking silverware in the mess hall threatened to make his head split open, but he gritted his teeth and walked in, looking for Keith and Matt. 

“Shiro! Over here!” Matt called, and Shiro waved as he got in line for food. 

He slid into the seat across from Matt, and tried to summon up an appetite. But the chili made his stomach turn, so he picked at his cornbread as Matt told him about the newest debacle in the first year lab he was assisting. 

“So then Roberts spilled his solution _all over_ Gonzalez, so I had to rush Gonzalez into the decontamination room…” Matt said, waving his spoon around so fast Shiro half expected it to go flying across the room. “And then that Lance kid came in and _slipped_ in it, so I had to send him to get decontaminated…”

Suddenly Shiro got a whiff of pine so strong that it was all he could do not to turn to look for the source. But then Keith slid into the seat next to him, and Shiro had to shake himself before he leaned in to scent Keith. That would be so incredibly awkward, Keith was his _friend_. But he smelled so good…

Suddenly he realized that both Keith and Matt were staring at him. He blinked slowly. “Sorry, what?”

Keith’s brow furrowed. “Are you feeling ok, Shiro? You seem a little distracted.”

“Yeah,” Shiro said. He didn’t want Keith to worry. “I’m ok. Just a headache.”

Keith squinted at him. “Ok. Maybe we should skip out on sparring until you feel better.”

“No, I’ll be fine,” he insisted.

Keith shook his head. “I really don’t think that’s a good idea.” Disappointment flooded through Shiro, and he nodded glumly. Keith bumped into Shiro’s shoulder, and he felt a strange swoop in the pit of his stomach. “It’s ok, we can get dinner instead, right?”

Shiro nodded, and Keith smiled up at him, sending those strange jitters through him again. Matt eyed him, a slight smirk on his face, and Shiro flushed, turning back to his cold chili. 

Keith watched him poke at his food for a minute, and then he disappeared. Shiro forced himself to sit still, even though he missed Keith’s scent - it was calming, somehow. But then Keith reappeared at his elbow, passing him a peanut butter and honey sandwich.

Shiro smiled up at him helplessly, overwhelmed with fondness. “Thanks, Keith.” 

Keith smiled softly, and Shiro took a bite, feeling squirmy and pleased.

***

Early the next morning, Shiro woke up, with all his blankets kicked off onto the floor. He was somehow too hot and too cold at the same time, and he shivered, trying to find a more comfortable position. He blinked at the 4:00 on the clock until he finally gave up on falling back asleep and stumbled to the shower. He stood under the cold stream of water until he had goosebumps, but he couldn’t shake off that too-hot feeling. He dried off half-heartedly and slipped into a t-shirt and boxers before climbing back into bed, hoping he would feel better by the time his alarm went off.

***

He tossed and turned for hours, swatting for the clock until it finally stopped beeping at him. He was still feverish, and now there was an ache deep in his stomach. He groaned and fumbled around for his PADD. He typed out a text to Sam, saying he was too sick to teach today, and wrapped himself up in the blanket to sleep off whatever weird bug he had caught. 

***

Hours later he heard a knock on the door and he groaned. “Shiro?” Keith’s voice drifted through the door. “Can I come in?”

“It’s open,” Shiro said, and suddenly he breathed deep, the scent of pine and snow filling the room and making his head swim. Keith leaned over him, with that face he always made when he was worried. Shiro hummed in the back of his throat. He didn’t want Keith to worry.

“Shiro,” Keith whispered, feeling his forehead. The touch sent a calming feeling all the way to Shiro’s toes, and he leaned into the touch, desperate for more. “Shiro, you’re burning up,” Keith said. “I think you need to go to the infirmary.”

“No, I’m - I’m fine, Keith,” Shiro said. “I just need to sleep it off.” 

“Shiro…” Keith said. He leaned back, and Shiro whimpered when his hand disappeared. Keith’s lips pressed together in a thin line, and he reached out, gently brushing Shiro’s bangs out of his eyes. And Shiro trilled at him. 

Shiro clapped a hand over his mouth. Where had _that_ come from? He’d never made a sound like that before.

Keith gasped. “Shiro…” Shiro covered his face with his hands, but Keith crooned at him, tugging his hands away. “Shiro, I think you’re in heat.”

Shiro blinked up at him. “What? No, my heats are never like this, the suppressants…” 

“But Shiro, I can tell, your- your scent’s different,” Keith said. 

“Oh,” Shiro said, and his cheeks burned. 

“No, no,” Keith soothed. “You smell good, like - like vanilla and almonds?” He tilted his head. “I can’t really describe it, it’s just… _good_.”

 _Oh._ Shiro blushed again. “You smell good too,” he whispered. “Like snow?”

“Like snow?” Keith asked, amused. “Snow’s just water, Shiro.”

Shiro waved his hand. “No, no, like… like ozone. Right before it rains. It smells like marshmallows.” Keith shook his head at him, but he was smiling, shy somehow, and Shiro felt warm and pleased. 

“Shiro…” Keith said, and Shiro realized that his hands were running across Keith’s chest and down his arms. He pulled away as if the touch burned, even though it hurt, why was he pulling away from his Alpha -

_Oh._

It all made sense. The heat that was so much stronger than normal, the way he’d been noticing Keith’s scent more and more. He bit back a whimper. 

“Hey, hey, it’s ok, Shiro,” Keith said. “It’s just your heat, I- I don’t mind.”

Shiro shook his head, trying to clear his mind. “No, it’s not that, it’s that…” He took a deep breath. “Keith, I think you triggered my heat.”

Keith stared at him. “What?”

Shiro curled in on himself. “I’m sorry, I think seeing you again… It must have triggered something, I don’t know…”

But he did. He remembered Keith protecting him after the breakup, all the times he daydreamed about what Keith was doing back on earth. Of course seeing Keith again would make Shiro’s hindbrain want him. 

Keith still looked stunned, and Shiro hurt all over, his Alpha didn’t want him, and why would he, Keith knew better than anyone that Shiro was broken…

“Keith,” he whispered. “It’s ok, don’t feel like - like you have to - I know you don’t want this…”

Keith flinched. “What? You think I don’t want you?”

It hurt, it hurt so badly, but Shiro nodded. “I mean, you know what everyone says about me. You could have anyone you wanted, why would you ever want…”

Keith’s scent changed, suddenly the pine was laced with woodsmoke. “Fuck that,” he said fiercely, and it was Shiro’s turn to stare. Keith took a deep breath and smiled ruefully, running his fingers through his hair. “I’ve been trying to figure out how to court you for _weeks_ , Shiro.”

Shiro’s mouth went dry. “What?”

“ _Shiro_ ,” Keith said, reaching out to cup his cheek. “I’ve been in love with you for years.”

“Years?” Shiro squeaked, unable to fathom it.

“Come on, Shiro,” Keith said. “I’ve had a huge embarrassing crush on you ever since I met you.” Shiro stared at him, uncomprehending, and Keith leaned in. “You’re perfect, Shiro. I never thought you’d want a short, skinny alpha like me.”

Shiro shook his head. “Please, you could always take alphas twice your size.” Keith shrugged, chewing on his lip, and Shiro crooned at him. “It… it was always going to be you, Keith.” Keith’s jaw dropped and Shiro reached for his hand. “My head was so scrambled with the launch and the breakup and everything, but… when I was in space, I thought about you.”

Keith swallowed. “You did?”

“All the time,” Shiro said. “I missed you so much. I wanted to tell you what had happened, what we’d found.” He blushed again. “I missed your scent.”

Keith’s scent warmed, like warm spices stirred into caramel, and Shiro smiled shyly up at him. “And then I came home and you were so big all of a sudden…” He laughed. “And I was too gay to cope with that.”

Keith purred, reaching out to run his fingers along the inside of Shiro’s forearm, not quite touching the scent gland but so close that it took Shiro’s breath away. “Shiro, you’re perfect,” he murmured. “My perfect omega.”

Shiro trilled at him again, leaning in to nuzzle against Keith’s throat. And then he gasped as he felt slick starting to run down his thighs.

Keith hummed. “Shiro? Are you ok?”

“My heat - I think it’s starting,” Shiro said.

"O-ok," Keith said, running his hands up and down Shiro's back. "Do you want to make a nest? Do you have a heat aid?" 

"Nest?" Shiro whispered hopefully. 

Keith beamed down at him and pressed a kiss to Shiro's forehead, and it was all he could do not to whimper and completely melt in Keith's arms. "Ok," Keith said. "Let's build a nest."

Shiro stacked and restacked the pillows three times before Keith had an idea and brought back a stack of couch cushions. Shiro chirped happily, leaning them against the wall and the headboard and then lining them with blankets and pillows. 

He crawled into the nest and stretched out luxuriously, cocking his head in confusion when Keith chuckled. "You look like a cat," Keith teased.

Shiro huffed, and Keith grinned wider. "Is there room for me?" he asked, and Shiro nodded, shifting over so Keith could crawl into the nest with him.

Keith crawled in, curling around Shiro and wrapping an arm around his waist. Shiro sighed in relief, settling back into Keith's arms. He could still feel the slick, and the thrum under his skin that wanted more, wanted to be filled and marked and mated. But having Keith in his nest, cuddled up and warm like this was nice.

"Good?" Keith asked, and Shiro nodded. 

"It's not usually so… much," he admitted.

Keith hummed. "Because of the suppressants?" He nuzzled into the back of Shiro's neck and Shiro went boneless in his arms. "How often do you have heats?"

"Four times a year," Shiro said, and Keith went stock still. Shiro chirped, turning to look at him, but Keith hummed, pulling him close again.

"It's ok, Shiro, it's just… Four times a _year_?" Keith said. "That's so many!"

"Well, with my illness, they thought a few lighter heats would be better than one full heat," Shiro said with a shrug. "I guess we'll find out if they were right."

Keith sat up. "Shiro."

Shiro rolled over to look up at him, confused. Why did his Alpha pull away?

Keith cupped his cheek with his hand. "Do we need to call your doctor?"

Shiro blinked. "Oh." Frankly he couldn't imagine anything _less_ appealing than calling Dr. Jamison and explaining everything. "Do I have to?"

"Maybe not a call," Keith conceded. "But let's send a message, ok?" He grabbed Shiro's PADD and handed it to him, and scratched soothingly up and down Shiro's back as he logged into the message portal and did his best not to die of mortification while he typed out _My Alpha friend triggered a heat that broke through my suppressants._

When he hit send, Keith purred at him, bending down to kiss his cheek. "You did so good, sweetheart." Shiro beamed up at him, pleased and proud.

Keith smiled down at him. "Do you want me to get you something to drink?"

Panic laced through Shiro. "Don't go!" He clutched Keith's arm, desperate to keep his Alpha close.

"Hey, it's ok, I'll be back in just a second," Keith soothed, but Shiro whimpered, burying his face in Keith's chest. Keith ran his fingers through Shiro's hair, and Shiro nuzzled in closer, breathing in Keith's scent. "I can leave the door open, so you can see me the whole time. Would that help?" Keith murmured. 

Shiro took a deep breath. The logical part of his brain reminded him Keith wouldn't leave him alone, and if he could see him the whole time…

Shiro nodded, and Keith kissed his forehead. "You're so brave, sweetheart. I'll be back before you know it."

Shiro nodded, biting back a whimper. He even waited till Keith was out of the room to dive towards the foot of the bed so he could watch Keith walk to the kitchen. 

He got lost in watching Keith moving around his kitchen like it was his own, smiling to himself when he realized Keith seemed totally at home in his quarters. His Alpha rummaged through the fridge, and then put something in the toaster, and if Shiro could've purred, he would have.

The chance to watch the muscles in Keith's back and shoulders flexing as he opened the cabinets wasn't half bad either...

Before Shiro knew it, Keith walked back into the room with a tray. Shiro scrambled up, and Keith smiled and set the tray on the bedside table. He slid into the bed, holding his arms out to Shiro. He chirped and fell into Keith's arms, and Keith laughed, kissing his temple. "See? That wasn't so bad."

He leaned over and picked up an electrolyte drink from the tray. "Can you drink this for me?"

Shiro nodded and took a long sip, watching as Keith picked up a plate, when he heard his PADD ding. He pulled up a message from his doctor, saying that she had filed a request for medical leave for him and unless his heat lasted longer than 5 days, he should be alright to stay home and rest. 

_And don't forget to drink lots of fluids! After you're feeling better we can set up a new appointment to talk about a new round of suppressants. Let me know if you have any questions! I can’t wait to hear more about your Alpha friend!_

Shiro groaned and Keith looked up. "What's wrong?" Shiro handed him the PADD, and Keith's cheeks flushed the longer he read. "Well, at least you don't have to see her right away?" Keith said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah," Shiro said, wishing a hole would open up and swallow him. "What else did you bring?"

Keith started and looked down at the forgotten plate in his lap. "Oh, it's cinnamon toast. My Dad used to always make it for me when I was sick," Keith said, flushing. 

The pink dusting on his cheeks was so cute, Shiro couldn't resist trilling at him. His Alpha was so pretty. 

Keith held out a little triangle of toast, and Shiro took a bite, humming at the sweetness. "It's good, Keith."

Keith smiled shyly and fed Shiro the rest of the toast, and then coaxed him into finishing his drink.

Afterwards Shiro nestled into Keith's chest, and Keith tilted his head, offering his neck. Shiro gasped and then nuzzled close, scenting Keith. He went boneless in Keith's arms, sighing out when Keith scented him in return.

He blinked up at Keith, feeling blissed out. "How're you feeling?" Keith murmured and Shiro purred.

"Sleepy," he mumbled into Keith's chest.

"You can nap if you want to," Keith said.

Shiro wanted to stay awake, but he could barely keep his eyes open, and he found himself curling up on the bed while Keith tucked the sheets in around him. "You'll stay?" Shiro whispered. 

Keith took his hand and kissed his knuckles, then the palm of his hand, and then his scent gland, and Shiro trilled. "I'll be right here," he murmured, and Shiro nodded, letting sleep pull him under. 

***

“Shiro. Shiro, wake up.”

Shiro bolted upright, tangled in the blankets, his mind racing. Too hot. Too empty. Alpha.

Keith reached out and wrapped his arm around Shiro’s waist. “It’s ok, you’re ok.”

“Keith,” Shiro gasped, sagging against him in relief. 

“Yeah, Shiro, I’m here,” Keith whispered, nuzzling into his neck. “Did you have a nightmare?”

Shiro shook his head, pushing the blankets off. “No, I’m just…” He breathed in, and his head swam when he caught Keith’s scent. Oh.

“I think my heat’s getting worse,” he whispered.

“Oh,” Keith said. “What do you need, Shiro?”

“Can I scent you?” Shiro asked, and Keith nodded, baring his throat for Shiro like it was nothing.

Shiro leaned in, taking a deep breath, and felt a flood of calm spread through his whole body. He left a little kitten lick on the scent gland and Keith _moaned_ , spurring Shiro on. He licked and sucked and kissed the gland, luxuriating in Keith’s scent and the soft little noises he made, when Keith’s hands settled on Shiro’s hips. “ _Shiro_.”

Shiro glanced down and realized that he was hard. And he’d been rutting against Keith’s thigh. “Sorry,” he murmured, but Keith’s hands tightened, keeping him close. 

“Don’t be sorry, Shiro,” Keith said, bucking up his hips, and Shiro almost bit off his tongue when he felt Keith’s cock pressing up against his hip. Keith was hard. His Alpha wanted him too. 

“What do you want, Shiro?” Keith asked, resting his forehead against Shiro’s. “I’ll give you anything.”

Shiro bit back a whimper. He’d never felt like this before - never been so hard, or felt that thread of need winding so tight. “You,” Shiro whispered. “I need you.”

Keith bit his lip, and Shiro shivered at the flash of Keith’s fangs. Imagined them piercing the skin, marking him, making him Keith’s forever - 

“Are you sure?” Keith asked. “I don’t want to go too fast if you’re already heat-sick.”

Shiro shook his head. “I’m fine. And I don’t want my heat aid,” he said, cringing at the thought of the cold glass inside him. He looked up at Keith through his eyelashes. “And I trust you.”

Keith gasped, his pupils blowing out, and he cupped Shiro’s cheek. “I’ll take such good care of you Shiro,” he said, and Shiro’s trill was cut short when Keith’s lips met his. 

It was bliss. He’d kissed people before, of course he had, but Keith’s kiss set his body on fire. His lips were soft and warm, and Shiro moaned into the kiss, letting his tongue sweep into his mouth, sweet but claiming. Shiro felt the slick start to drip down his thighs, and his hole ached, longing to be filled. 

“Keith,” he mewled, and Keith nipped at his lip, leaning back and smiling at Shiro. 

“You’re so pretty,” he crooned, and Shiro chirped, preening a little. He ran his fingers over Keith’s kiss-swollen lips, watching the way Keith’s eyes darkened as he let Shiro’s thumb slip into his mouth, sucking lightly. 

“Pretty Alpha,” Shiro whispered, and Keith moaned around his thumb.

Shiro shuddered. “Alpha,” he groaned. “Please.”

Keith crooned at him, reaching for the hem of Shiro’s t-shirt. Shiro held his arms up, letting Keith whip the shirt over his head before he gently guided him back onto the bed. Shiro reached out for him and Keith went willingly, kissing him breathless. 

When Keith pulled away, Shiro’s chest was heaving, and he blinked at Keith slowly. Keith pulled his own shirt over his head and slipped out of his pants and Shiro reached out, desperate to touch. "So pretty…" he whispered as his hands ghosted over Keith's chest, not even pretending not to stare at Keith's cock, pretty and rosy-pink and already dripping. 

Keith blushed, looking pleased, and reached for the waistband of Shiro's boxers. “Can I….”

Shiro nodded, pushing his hips up so Keith could slip his boxers down. Shiro closed his eyes, too nervous to see Keith’s expression. He knew he was bigger than most omegas, and he could only hope Keith wouldn’t mind…

Suddenly Keith’s fingers traced along his jaw. “Shiro, can you look at me?” Shiro swallowed and opened his eyes slowly, bracing himself for Keith’s reaction.

But Keith’s eyes were hungry when they roved over Shiro’s body, and Shiro whined, feeling the slick dripping onto the sheets. “You’re beautiful,” Keith said, almost reverent. “So perfect, Shiro.”

Shiro trilled and finally, _finally_ Keith’s hands were on him, somehow calming and intoxicating at the same time. Shiro’s blush spread across his chest as Keith ran his fingers over Shiro’s chest and belly, toward his hips, skimming around his cock and hole and running along his inner thighs instead. “ _Keith,_ ” Shiro whimpered, bucking his hips up, and Keith ducked down, peppering Shiro’s skin with kisses. 

“Keith, _please_ ,” Shiro begged, and Keith moaned, nipping at Shiro’s collarbone.

“Do you want my cock?” Keith asked. “Want me to fill you up with my knot?”

“Yes, please, I need it,” Shiro cried, and Keith shushed him gently, kissing his nose, his eyelids, his chin. 

“You still with me?” he whispered, and Shiro nodded, wrapping his legs around Keith’s hips.

“I need you, Keith… Alpha!”

Keith groaned and angled Shiro’s hips up, and then _oh_ , his cock was splitting Shiro open in a long, smooth slide. Shiro’s back arched up off the bed, and he shook in Keith’s arms as he bottomed out. 

Keith petted his hair, leaning in to scent him, and Shiro moaned, bucking his hips and rutting against Keith’s belly. 

His orgasm caught him by surprise, rippling through him so suddenly that he could only moan through it, clutching at Keith’s shoulders.

Keith cooed at him, slowing down his thrusts until he was just rotating his hips. Shiro whimpered and Keith whispered, “Good boy.” He brushed Shiro’s hair back from his forehead and Shiro keened, bucking his hips.

“Alpha!” he gasped and Keith moaned, thrusting harder and Shiro clutched at the sheets, torn between oversensitivity and the need for more. 

“You’re the sweetest thing,” Keith whispered, and Shiro cried, feeling another orgasm coming already. Keith held him tight as he arched off the bed, mouth open on a silent groan. 

“ _Shiro_ ,” Keith groaned, his hips starting to buck jerkily, somehow thrusting deeper and deeper than before. “Are you ready for my knot?”

Shiro nodded, letting his legs fall open as wide as they could, inviting Keith in to take him, claim him. He felt drunk on Keith’s scent, on the drag of Keith’s cock, the way he moaned against Shiro’s throat. He buried his face into the pillow, baring his throat. “Alpha!”

Keith leaned in and left an open-mouthed kiss on Shiro’s throat, grazing his gland with his fangs. Shiro came with a shout, clenching down on Keith’s cock and making him come. Shiro wailed as he felt Keith’s come filling up, and then Keith’s knot stretching him wide, splitting him open. His orgasm seemed to stretch on and on, and he was helpless in its grasp, falling apart in Keith’s arms. 

Keith kissed him softly, and Shiro chirped at him, nuzzling into Keith’s throat. “Was that good?” Keith asked, biting his lip. 

Shiro stretched luxuriously, squirming on Keith’s knot. “I’ve never felt anything like it,” he whispered and Keith beamed down at him, ducking down to shower him in kisses.

Shiro giggled, reaching up to feel the mating mark and felt - nothing. He swallowed back a whimper, closing his eyes. It had been so good, so perfect, he had thought… But Keith hadn’t marked him. 

He let out a sad trill before he could stop it, and Keith leaned back, looking panicked. Then he saw Shiro’s fingers on his scent gland and he pulled Shiro close, nuzzling into his throat. “Oh, Shiro…” he whispered. “I wanted to wait, I wanted it to be perfect. I had… a plan.” 

Shiro’s eyebrows shot up and Keith blushed, a deep red. “I was serious when I said I wanted to court you,” he mumbled, and Shiro beamed up at him, flipping them over so fast that Keith squawked with surprise, clutching at Shiro’s shoulders. 

“You have a plan?” Shiro whispered, swiveling his hips as Keith’s knot started to deflate. 

“Of course I do,” Keith said, smiling softly up at him. “It had to be perfect for you.”

Shiro ducked down and kissed Keith, feeling that tension building low in his belly again. “You’re already perfect,” he whispered, and Keith crooned at him, kissing Shiro so deep that he melted into Keith’s arms. 

“I can’t believe I’m here with you,” Keith murmured, and Shiro laughed, so happy that he couldn’t contain it. He ran his hands down Keith’s chest as he started riding Keith’s cock. 

“I can’t either,” he said, and Keith kissed his hand, scenting his wrist, and Shiro moaned, letting himself fall into that headspace, where nothing mattered but Keith. His alpha. 

***

A few days later, Shiro sighed happily, twirling his fingers through the water and watching the rose petals swirl. Keith huffed, resting his chin on Shiro’s shoulder. “Sorry the petals got so ugly in the water,” he said. “I thought the bath salts with rose petals would be nice, but…”

Shiro shook his head. “They still smell nice,” he said reassuringly. “I don’t care that they’re not red anymore.”

Keith pouted, still offended by the rose petals turning beige in the hot water, but Shiro just gave him a moony smile and kissed him. “This is nice, sweetheart,” he whispered.

Keith perked up. “Really?” Shiro nodded, leaning in to kiss him when Keith tilted his chin up. As if Shiro could ever resist him.

Keith kissed him until Shiro was squirming in the water, and then his lips trailed down Shiro’s throat. Shiro’s breath hitched in his chest as Keith’s fangs traced over his scent gland. “Ready?” Keith murmured against his skin.

“Yes,” Shiro breathed, and Keith bit down, marking him. A spike of arousal flooded through Shiro and he moaned as Keith kissed his bite mark gently, licking away the tiny trace of blood. Shiro climbed into Keith’s lap. “Ready?”

Keith smiled up at him, baring his throat, and Shiro couldn’t believe that he was here, with his alpha. His mate.

He kissed the gland and then bit down, basking in Keith’s scent, the quiet groan that echoed against the bathroom tile.

He left kisses trailing down Keith’s throat and along his collarbone, grinding against Keith’s cock in the water. Keith touched the mating mark, preening. “How’re you?” he asked.

Shiro beamed at him. “Really happy.”

Keith melted and pulled Shiro into a kiss, fumbling for the drain to let the water out. Shiro laughed against his lips, reaching behind him to help Keith with the drain. They got out of the bathtub, and Keith caught his hand, pulling him to the bedroom, and Shiro followed, feeling smitten and euphoric and whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I'm just imagining Adam dropping and breaking a glass the first time he sees Shiro and Keith with their mating marks, mwahaha. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! <3 You can find me over on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bavariancookie) if you want to talk about Sheith!


End file.
